


Cuisine de Aoba

by silversilky



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, a big ole smooch, moca-chan tries her best for her lady love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversilky/pseuds/silversilky
Summary: Chisato Shirasagi deserves nothing less than Moca's very best.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	Cuisine de Aoba

Moca looks upon her work with her hands on her hips and decides that she did a damn good job. High fives and kudos all around between the council of Mocas inside her head, they've done well today. She didn't even set anything on fire.

  
The table is set for two, a fancy white and gold tablecloth--borrowed from Kaoru--carefully fitted underneath white plates and silver cutlery--also borrowed from Kaoru--polished to the sort of shine that should have a sound effect accompanying it. In the center of the table is an array of tall candles all lit with tiny yellow flames flickering softly. Moca bought those herself, including the big one in the center that claimed to be lavender-scented. It's her girlfriend's favorite.

  
It's romantic as shit and Moca did it with her own two grubby hands because Chisato Shirasagi deserves nothing less than her best. Her house doesn't feel like it should be able to contain something this fancy, it's like a portal to the Bourgeoisie Dimension opened up and spat out a wonderful dinner table.

  
And it only took her... Moca checks her watch. Ah, yeah, it only took her all of her time before Chisato is scheduled to show up. That's not too bad.

  
_Don, don don._

  
Fuck.

  
Moca reaches up and brushes back her hair, wincing a little as she feels how messy it is--she's long overdue for a proper buzz--and does a few little leaping stretches on the way to the door. Get some of the adrenaline out so she doesn't look too hopped up when she opens the door. She's got a reputation of chillness to uphold even if Chisato already knows it's mostly a front; business in the front, stress in the back, that's the Moca way.

  
Her hand lands on the doorknob and squeezes it tight, using the chill of the metal to calm her tingling fingers before twisting and pulling it open. She puts a cocky smile on, and then... ah. Her expression goes slack as her eyes widen. "...Hey," she mumbles out as she takes in the sight before her.

  
"Hey," Chisato replies. She eyes Moca up and down in a way that makes Moca's hand grip the doorknob that much tighter, gaze moving back up and turning playful. "Well, are you going to let me in, Moca Aoba?"

  
"Maybe. Haven't decided yet." Moca leans on the door frame and puts a finger on her chin contemplatively, tapping her foot as she avoids staring back at Chisato. She's wearing a casual jacket over a dress sheer and long enough to look gaudy on anyone besides Chisato 'Love of her Life' Shirasagi, and Moca's gay little heart is weak. "You know the password?"

  
"Password?" Folding her hands, Chisato steps back a little. "I wasn't aware that this was such an exclusive location, I fear that I won't be able to get in. Pity, there's a very sweet woman in there who's waiting for me." She shrugs and the jacket shifts a little to expose the side of her neck. Moca gulps.

  
"...Maaaaaybe I can let you in just this once." She scuffs her shoe on the floor, crossing her arms and waggling her eyebrows in the way that always makes Chisato's smile grow a little wider.

  
"You're not a very good bouncer, are you?"

  
"The worst~."

  
Chisato glides in close and leans in to brush her lips on Moca's, softly enough and for long enough that Moca's heart skips at least three beats. Her arms loosen and uncross so her hands can find their way onto her girlfriend's slender shoulders, holding her gently as they stumble back through the doorway together. Moca reaches out with her foot and catches the door with it, kicking it closed behind them for a little more privacy. A warm breath hits her lips as Chisato leans back in and Moca lets them part to allow her girlfriend access.

  
Eventually, they separate. (Moca's not happy about it.) But then Chisato raps her fingers rhythmically along the most sensitive area of Moca's neck and whispers in her ear the thing she's been waiting to hear. "I'm hungry. What's for dinner?"

  
"Moca-chan--"

  
"I meant food."

  
"I know, I know!" Moca replies, pouting dramatically. "You didn't let me finish. Moca-chan..." She pauses for effect as Chisato watches her with amusement in her eyes. "...is going to cook for you this fine evening. It's Cuisine de Aoba, ma chérie." She does a little bow as punctuation.

  
Chisato seems incredulous, and with good reason. "You know how to cook?"

  
"Only the fanciest and most wonderful delicacies your refined buds have ever tasted." Moca grins confidently. She leans around the corner and fishes around on a shelf as she holds eye contact with Chisato, knocking something onto the floor with a heavy thud but eventually finding what she's looking for and whisking it onto her head. The tall white chef's cap is a little awkward. It's fine, so is she.

  
"Well, I suppose I'll be looking forward to it." Chisato reaches up to adjust the hat for her and Moca closes her eyes as her treacherous cheeks heat up. It doesn't help when the other woman leaves another light lipstick mark on one of them. "Where am I to wait for these delicacies?"

  
"Follow me, madame~," Moca replies in a lilting tone with a wink to accompany it, and takes Chisato by the hand to lead her to the dining room. Moca's house is a bit of a mess, but she did her best to clean up the rest with the time she had. The photos on the walls are a little crooked and the shoes by the door are a little dirty; if Chisato notices or minds she doesn't say a word, though. And then they're there. Moca extends her arm as an invitation and deeply hopes Chisato will like what she's done with the place.

  
"Ah," Chisato says quietly, a gasp that's music to Moca's ears. Her girlfriend surveys the impossibly well-furnished dining room slowly before looking back to her. "You did all of this?"

  
"Mmhmm, you bet."

  
"It's not very Moca." Chisato leans her head back onto Moca's shoulder as Moca wraps her arms around her waist tightly. "But... it's very sweet of you."

  
Moca lets herself droop forwards a bit to rest her forehead against the back of Chisato's head, her eyes half-closing as a wobbly smile grows on her face. "Moca-chan's gotta do the most for her lady~."

  
They stay like that for a long moment, swaying gently in a sort of dance without steps as they hold each other up. The flickering light of the candles bathes them both in warm colors as they listen to the steady sounds of each other's breaths and heartbeats. Moca could stand here like this forever. But somebody's gotta make dinner.

  
She leads Chisato to her seat, their arms entwined until it's time to separate so she can pull the other woman's chair out and give her an inviting gesture. Chisato settles down and god, does she look like she belongs right here in this room; in the space Moca worked so hard to pretty up just for tonight. Chisato inhales as her eyes flutter shut for a moment. "Lavender..." She looks back to Moca. "You know how to charm a lady, don't you, Moca Aoba?"

  
"Only when it's one as charm-worthy as you," Moca says out of a surge of confidence, and the chuckle she gets in response only makes her goofy smile grow as she bows one more time. Moca's poor little heart can barely take the subtle wave and smile Chisato gives her before she heads back into the kitchen.

  
Moca pushes through the door and carefully closes it behind her.

  
And then she yanks her phone out of her pocket and hits the call button, contact already pulled up and ready. It only rings once before they answer and soon the sweet tentative voice of Tsugumi Hazawa is coming through the line--"Moca-chan! How's everything going?"

  
"Ehehehe, real good so far." Moca shuffles through the kitchen, yanking open drawers and surveying her array of utensils; wondering what a solid half of them could possibly be made to do and then moving on to the ingredients. Baking soda versus baking powder... which one was which, again? "So, Tsugu, you're gonna have to walk me through this. Moca-chan may be a genius but sometimes even geniuses need a little boost."

  
"Don't worry! I've got my cookbook and everything right here." Moca can hear the frantic flipping of pages as Tsugumi looks through it. "What was it you wanted to make, again? Did you decide?"

  
"Chef Moca is gonna be making some Beef Wellington tonight, my dear Tsugu." She yanks the fridge open--there's the beef, but what the hell is a Wellington? Tsugumi will be able to explain. All Moca knows is that she got to eat it once and it was tasty that time. And that Chisato doesn't usually get to eat larger meals with her producers on her ass about her diet... so Moca will make it extra big, but she'll add something healthier on the side to balance it out. "She will also be preparing a wonderful side of winter greens~." And something unhealthy too, just for fun. "Plus some Crème brûlée for dessert."

  
"...Are you sure you're up for all that? That's kind of on the harder side... um, not that I don't believe in you, Moca-chan! And I'll be here every step of the way, of course, it's just--"

  
"Tsuguuuu." Moca winks to nobody in particular as her hat droops low. "You're talking to the power elite Moca-chan. You really think it'll be too much for me, especially with my top lieutenant Tsugu at my side? Ha. Chisato isn't gonna know what hit her when she takes that first bite. I guarantee it."

  
She reaches out and turns the stove on as high as it'll go, just to make sure it heats up fast enough. "Everything's gonna be a-okay."

* * *

The scent is everywhere. It permeates through Moca's hair, her clothes, it swirls in the air around her and makes her nose twitch. Smoke sucks. Smoke that's her fault is even worse.

  
She leans back against the front door as a chill breeze flows down the street, the moon above giving her enough light to see her knees pulled up to her chest. She hears the faint sound of footsteps behind her and then the door is yanked open, quickly slammed shut again before Moca can fall backwards. Chisato takes the edges of her coat and shakes it roughly, grimacing. "It's still too bad to go inside."

  
Moca nods, unable to keep the glum look off her face as she decides she's firing the entire mental council of Mocas. She opens her mouth to--apologize, make a joke?--but ends up not saying anything. She shuffles her knees in closer.

  
When Chisato sits next to her she barely hears it, except for the quiet sound of her dress dragging on the concrete step. "It's all right, you know."

  
"Mm, but it was supposed to be Cuisine de Aoba..."

  
"I won't say I wasn't looking forward to it, but I've had more than enough haute cuisine and fancy dinners as it is meeting people for work. You know that. You don't need to..." Chisato sighs and moves a little closer, only a slight barrier of air separating them on the step. "Moca. Next time, let's do the cooking together, shall we?"

  
Moca opens one eye and looks at her. "...Cuisine de Aoba-Shirasagi?"

  
"Sounds quite nice to me, though I'd prefer to swap the names." Chisato smiles at her and it's the second most wonderful thing in the world, quickly followed by the first: "Yamabuki Bakery is still open for a few more hours, if I'm not mistaken. Let's get something to eat there for tonight."

  
"My love!" Moca's up on her feet like nothing ever happened, ready to take her girlfriend by the hand and do a little jig right there on the porch. Their fingers entwine easily, slipping into their usual places without a thought. "My sweetheart, my baby, my very best lady friend~. How did a poor fool such as Moca-chan ever come to be so lucky as to meet you?"

  
Chisato laughs, holding up a hand to cover her mouth but unable to muffle the snort that follows. Moca squeezes her hand and after a moment Chisato squeezes back.

  
...

  
In the smoke-filled kitchen, the muffled sound of a voice can be heard from the phone left face-down and forgotten on the counter underneath a discarded chef's hat. "Moca-chan, hello? Where did you go? Did you find the lettuce yet...?"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and stan mocachisa yall, we're getting this tag to page 3 by the end of the year. comments are appreciated and i'm on twitter as well @tractioncities!


End file.
